


Pretty Woman

by Firelily18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka Umino is a beautiful, illiterate prostitute in the far reaches of the Land of Fire trying to save enough money to give her children a better life in the Leaf Village as shinobi. Finally achieving that dream, she gets blackmailed in Konoha by a former client, the legendary Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, who she finds out desires much more than her body. Fem!Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September Sightings--Part 1

The first week of September

.

It was a hot and humid September night when she met Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, although Iruka had no idea of his name or reputation at the time.

Iruka Umino cried out in ecstasy/exhaustion as the one-eyed silver-haired ninja fucked her into the worn out mattress, his rough hands kneading her generous breasts and his masked face buried in the crook of her neck as he whispered filthy things in her ear while he pounded her senseless. It was a number one rule that Iruka never took any ninjas as customers, especially not from the Leaf, but she just couldn't pass up the sheer amount of money he was offering. Naruto was already seven years old, she had missed two entire years of ninja school, she couldn't let her miss another! With his money she would finally have enough to send her to the Academy where her daughter would grow up to be a strong, intelligent kunoichi and not a practically illiterate prostitute like her.

And then there were the other two...things Iruka had to consider with Naruto and those...things would cause her life to be endangered if ever discovered. She had to be protected and she had to learn how to protect herself, Iruka was a fool for thinking Naruto could live a calm, peaceful non-shinobi life if she just kept those...things hidden. That was not fair to her daughter. Naruto shouldn't have to hide who she was and frankly Iruka found it to be an impossibility anyway.

Naruto's future lay in Konoha.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her ninja client came inside her one last time with a loud groan, his essence overflowing in her again once more. He removed himself from her person after a few breathless moments and sat up straight on the bed facing away from her, running his hand through his sweat filled spiky silver locks that had come undone during their intense coupling.

'About time!' Iruka thought as she fixated her honey eyes on the very old clock in the room, brushing back a sweat-soaked chocolate lock from her face as she sat up straight too. 'It's damn near sunrise! How could any man even a ninja last this long? It must of been awhile since he last fucked...perhaps years.'

For hours upon hours the ninja had used her like a mere sex doll (Which Iruka guessed she was in his eyes after the thousands upon thousands of dollars he agreed to pay for her) putting her in every position imaginable, some she didn't even think possible until then! She felt completely used and dirty but she took comfort in the fact that it was the last time, the very last time she would do this. Now she had enough money to pay off their tuition and then when she was in Konoha she could get a real job. It wouldn't be much of course, most likely manual labor since Iruka could barely read two sentences in front of her, but they would get by and most importantly her new job wouldn't disgrace her children if ever discovered by anyone.

Iruka watched as her client walked into the bathroom and then heard the sounds of a shower being run a few moments later. Iruka tried to wipe herself down as best as she could but it was a futile cause, it was as if she was covered in layers upon layers of his essence. It repulsed her and she grimaced at the sight in the small dirty mirror that was barely propped up but she was careful not to show it when her client came out of the bathroom in his full ninja get-up.

He was quite formidable...if he didn't have that porn book in his hands. Truly has the Leaf become that desperate for shinobi? Well she guessed every Hidden Village had it's odd porn-loving duck. After all Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, was the one who wrote it so she probably shouldn't be judging his skill based on personal preference. He could be extremely skilled though based on the fact that he only had one eye and his laid back manner she really doubted it.

"This is too much!" Iruka protested when he handed her the huge wad of money, her brown eyes widening at the enormous amount he gave her. "We agreed for four-this is seven!"

He refused to take it back.

"Take it." The ninja replied, his one dark grey eye fixated on her naked figure covered in the messy sheets. "You were worth every cent."

Then he was gone in a puff of smoke.


	2. September Sightings--Part 2

The second week of September

.

She tormented him day and night.

Kakashi tossed and turned in his large empty bedroom, vivid images of the gorgeous mocha goddess assaulting him at every moment. It had been a week since he purchased her services and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her yet no matter how hard or desperately he tried. He remembered her waist length thick wavy dark chocolate locks that smelled of exotic spices, her warm honey eyes as they pierced his dark-grey ones, a face that looked as though it was carved by angels themselves with pouty pink lips that were dying to be kissed always, and her tight scarlet dress that showed off her ample hips and cleavage. Kakashi had just finished his mission investigating the disappearances around the towns of the Northern Border of the Land of Fire (Simple bandits not the rogue ninja he had expected) when he spotted her in a packed, small brothel on his way back to Konoha sipping on cheap champagne and making small talk with the bartender.

He knew in that instant he had to have her...it was just too bad she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'm sorry but no." She flat out rejected him, dismissing him coolly with one hand. "No offense but I don't take shinobi and besides I'm waiting for a costumer who booked me tonight. Those ladies in the back look free though, you should ask them."

Kakashi had to admit, he was beyond shocked. He was never ever rejected before, he was the Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan the legendary Copy Nin of Konoha, and for it to be by a lowly back water prostitute wounded his pride like a thousand paper bombs lit all at once. He didn't know whether it was his ego or raging desire that urged her to reconsider.

"I'll double his price, no triple!" Kakashi told her just for her to refuse him again, desperately pulling out a wad of cash to get her to agree to his terms. "Quadruple! Four hundred dollars! Just for tonight."

Kakashi saw her considering it, staring at the cash in his hands in obvious want and biting her bottom lip in contemplation. Kakashi's breath actually hitched in anticipation.

"Alright then." She finally relented, getting up out of her seat and leveling her eyes at his. "Four hundred dollars just for tonight. And absolutely no forcefully slapping, cutting, or bruising me, I'm not that kind of prostitute. If you're into that kind of stuff Aiko will be here in about ten minutes, buxom raven with piercing blue eyes, she's your girl though with triple the cash I cost. Also you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant either, I have that taken care of. You can cum inside me all you want."

He lost it at the word 'cum'. Kakashi quickly grabbed her and led her into a cheap room upstairs, practically throwing her on the bed while he double bolted the door to make sure they weren't disturbed by anyone under pain of death.

Then he slaked his lust on her.

Every single fantasy he ever had, every naughty thing he ever read in his Icha Icha books, every single dirty wet dream he had was put on this nameless prostitute Kakashi just met that night which was extremely odd and strange because usually when he got a prostitute it was over in about ten minutes. He was in and out, never said a single word while his pants were off and it was doggy style always, not trusting them to slice his neck or stab in in the gut in his moment of vulnerability. It was part of his ninja way, to always be on the safe side and never let down his guard. And he never ever came inside them, never came inside any woman he fucked, not trusting them to stick him with a crying snot nosed brat nine months later that he was forced to pay out the neck for. But Kakashi found himself betraying his own code of law for this gorgeous fallen angel, it was as if his baser animal instincts had taken control of him and he couldn't return back to sanity. He watched her in mad desire as he finger fucked her to completion, her screams of ecstasy rebounding from the walls of the tiny room they were in, the erotic sound finishing him off in the process. Her breasts were perfect, big and supple, Kakashi lost count the amount of times he grabbed, bit, or came on them. He loved hearing her genuine pleasure filled moans as he fucked her, her extremely tight passage gripping his manhood and her perfectly manicured nails scratching his broad back as Kakashi pulled her into yet another orgasm after orgasm. He whispered filthy things in her ear as he fucked her in every which way he could and some ways he thought not possible until he tried it then. And, oh God, the way she went down on him! That woman gave oral as if it were her calling in life and she swallowed too! Kakashi came seven times just watching her do it, it was single handedly the most sexiest and the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

When it was finally over at damn near sunrise when he was truly fucked out, Kakashi slipped off of her smelling of sweat and cum. He took a quick shower, something he also never did in the past because truly there was no need and showers were also a place he was vulnerable to attack. When he was done he gave her the payment plus a few hundred extra because she was so very well worth it and departed, thinking he would most likely never see the prostitute again anytime soon.

And now here he was one more masturbation away from being a rogue ninja.

"One week." Kakashi swore to himself, thinking of all the vacation time he had saved up and the fastest route possible to the village the prostitute lived in. "One week and then I'll forget all about her."

He had to. He was Kakashi Hatake, the Legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha and the leader of the A.N.B.U Black Ops. He couldn't afford to lose control especially because of a prostitute.

Even if it was a very beautiful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining the time frame for this story to be 1920's so that's why it hundreds instead of thousands. A hundred dollars was 1000+ back then after all. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and comments please!

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to imagine men would pay thousands of dollars for a single night from an escort but alas it is true. I got this idea from the fanfic Fighting Dreamers (Go check it out!) and just had to write my own Fem!Iruka version of it. Comments please!


End file.
